


The five times he saw her

by Happs182



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happs182/pseuds/Happs182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake never enjoyed the privileged, despised them maybe. But all of his views changed when he met Clarke Griffin in a position he himself was in at one point. This is a one-shot of the five times Bellamy Blake was graced with Clarke Griffins presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The five times he saw her

**Author's Note:**

> Ive had a case of writers block so I decided to write this to kinda get my mind going again, hope you enjoy it!

He never knew her, seen her yes, and had certainly heard of her. The Ark princess people called her, a name befitting for her he could guess. Although he couldn't argue much with it, she did have the princess look on her, blonde wavy hair and electrifying blue eyes, a smiled that could melt any guys' heart.

The first time he saw her was supposed to be in the medical bay on the ark. He had broken his arm in training and was told to see Abby Griffin, the head doctor and council member on the ark. He was never much for the privileged; he didn't think they knew anything about being in the working class. He thought they were handed everything to them on a silver platter.

But he was wrong, oh how he was wrong. He was on his way to the medical bay, his arm drumming in pain as he stepped. It was interesting enough when he heard screams and shouts down the metal hallway. His arm could wait. He turned the corner and knew exactly where he was. This is where people go to be floated. He realized the screaming was probably a family member about to see their loved one be sucked out into space, or be 'floated'.

He could sympathize. Over a month ago his mother was floated for having birth to a second child and was helpless as he watched her be sucked out into space and as his sister Octavia was taken from him. But he kept on going, for his mother and his sister. His mother did all she could to get him in the guard and he wasn't going to waste her efforts by doing something stupid, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to get his sister out. He was, he just had to find the right moment.

So as he walked closer he saw something familiar, something he has passed a couple times in the hallway but never spoke to or had any interaction with. The blonde hair in a braid and the olive skin stuck out like a sore thumb, it was the Ark princess herself. She was hugging someone, he recognized as her father. She was crying and hugging him, whispering words he couldn't hear.

A woman was beside them both, watching the scene with watery eyes and a hand over her mouth holding back the sobs. Clarke stepped away from her father, he saw him give her something. It was his watch. Her father stepped back, a smiled on his face as Clarke screamed and cried for him not to leave, her mother, Abby, cradling her on the ground. Jaha was standing at the wall watching with a small frown. Jaha gave Shumway the nod when Clarkes father was in the room.

He never stopped smiling as he was sucked out into space. For some reason Clarkes wails of pain and grief broke his heart. He stood and watched as Clarke poured her heart out into her mother. He looked down at his feet, his lips in a tight line. He left that day having a different perspective on the privileged, especially the ark princess.

If he would have stayed a moment longer he would have seen Clarke lash out on a guard, knocking the poor man unconscious and being taken away, her eyes watching the back of his retreating form going the opposite way as her.

The second time he saw her was in the sky box. She was sitting, staring at the wall. Her hand moving in front of her. Was she drawing? His question was answered when her hand moved from in front of her and to her side covered in charcoal. She wiped the sweat off her forehead; probably not knowing it left a long smear of black on her.

He chose to open the door then. He was carrying her lunch. He had just been assigned to sky box floor 6 after a guard quit. She never turned to look at him as he entered. His boots making loud thumping noises as he walked to her bed to set her food down. His eyes never left the back of her head. He sat the food down and slowly walked behind her, peering over her. She was very talented, he would give her that.

She looked above her spotting him right over her head. He glanced down at her and tried to keep a calm face but failed, letting a couple laughs out. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked. He smirked and pointed to his forehead. She made the mistake of lifting her charcoal covered hand to her forehead to remove whatever was on her and smeared even more black onto her. She put her hand down in front of her face, realizing her mistake to late and scowled at her hand.

He smirked at her and turned around. He grabbed a napkin from her tray and opened the bottle of water, pouring some on the napkin. He walked back over to her and knelt down in front her, dapping the napkin on her blackened skin. Her eyes lifted to his face. He seemed eerily familiar to her, she just knew it.

"You're him right?" She mumbled, still looking up at him. He glanced into her eyes for a second before going back to wiping the charcoal off her forehead.

"What do you mean, 'you're him'? You gotta be more specific than that princess."

"You're the guard I saw…the one who was walking away from my dads floating. I always wondered why you walked away that day, I would've thought you would be standing with your guard buddies watching my dads death like dinner at a show." Her voice went more hostile towards the end. Almost making him pull his hand away from fear of being bitten which leads to him wondering why he is even cleaning her face to begin with.

"Firstly princess, you shouldn't be making assumptions when you don't have all the evidence, secondly I wasn't even a guard then, just a cadet in training going to look for your mother over a broken arm." He stated calmly, his voice hiding a hint of amusement. Her shoulders slumped a tad when he pulled his hand away from her forehead.

"Sorry…" He barley heard it as it passed her lips. He had stood up and was stuffing the napkin in his pocket. She stood up behind him and walked to her bed and sitting down on the edge and for some reason he did the same, taking her apple and taking a bite of it. She didn't seem to mind him eating her apple; she didn't even seem to notice.

"Why were you there anyways? Shouldn't you have been in the medical bay?" She spoke. He took another bite out of her apple before leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He sighed, what could he possibly loose by telling her anyways?

"At first I hated the privileged…I thought you guys got everything handed to you on a silver platter. Your people…killed my mother for having a second child, floated her right in front of me just like your father, and took away my sister Octavia. I had heard shouting, screaming, and crying so I went to go check it out. My views on the privileged changed that day as I watched your father be floated right in front of you, just like me…" She stared at him as he looked at his feet. He looked so vulnerable and scared.

She remembered something about a girl named Octavia being in here. In fact…she knew where she was. "I know where she is." Clarke said. She had heard it from one of the guards a couple weeks ago. They were talking about the girl they found under the floor just outside her door and were stupid enough to say which room she was in. Bellamy's head snapped up as he looked at her. She knew where Octavia was?

"Where?" He asked frantically. This was his chance to see her again, to get her out. Clarke smiled slightly.

"Room 406, just down the hall from mine here." Bellamy's face broke out into a smile. He didn't think twice before leaping up and rushing out the door. Clarke felt somewhat alone now, he had been quite good company for the few minuets he was here. And she didn't even get his name, shame. But he would be back, she had a feeling.

Clarke had been right; his sister was just down the hall. He couldn't thank her enough and he had felt awful when he had just left her in her room with no thank you, not even a name. But he was assigned that floor; he would surely see her again. But he didn't, not until a couple weeks later when he found out she had been moved for assaulting another guard that had tried to rape her.

She was then moved to solitary, which was conveniently where he was just moved. But that also meant no more seeing his sister. She had apparently been there for weeks before he got there. She assaulted the guard just days after he saw her last. Brave princess, he never would have thought she would be able to knock two trained guards unconscious in the span of a month. She was really quite something.

The third time he saw her was when he was bringing her food again. Her room was quite different, much smaller then her last cell and drawings littered this one from top to bottom. He opened the door, the creaking sound echoing through the room and outside. She still never turned around. This time she was in the middle of her floor, rubbing the charcoal in random directions to him but delicate and intercut strokes to her.

He set her food on her bed again, this one much smaller then the last, more hard and stiff. Even her food portions were terribly small. He didn't know Clarke at all really, but felt like he had known her forever. His heart panged at the thought that she would be dying soon, she was going to be floated just like his mother and her father. For some reason…he didn't want that to happen to her.

He had made sure to get her an apple considering he stole her last one from her last they met. He was sure that she had had plenty of apples after loosing that one but he felt as if he should get her another one, to make up for the one he stole. He grabbed the apple and made his way around her to sit in front of her. He studied her drawing, it was very pretty. Octavia would have loved it he noted.

Clarke looked up from being bent over her drawing. Her eyes meeting dark skin, littering freckles, dark eyes, dark curly hair, and an apple. She smiled; remembering that this was the man who had stole her apple from her, her mysterious guard. She took the apple; making sure to take it with the hand not covered in charcoal and took a bite out of it.

"I never caught your name." She said to him. He shook his head, like he was in a daze, which he was. But he would never admit to be being caught in a trance by the princess; he had his reputation after all. He crouched in front of her and he held out his hand for her.

"Bellamy Blake at your service princess." He said smirking a bit at her. She took her charcoal covered hand and deliberately covered his whole hand with hers, getting black streaks and botches all over his hand. Besides, her other hand was holding her apple.

"Clarke Griffin." She said smiling up at him. His heart sped up at just the sight of her smile. He didn't know why but there was something about this Clarke Griffin in front of him that troubled his mind. But whatever it was he wasn't complaining about it.

The fourth time he saw her there was sirens' blaring around him and kids were screaming. She was escaping her cell but ran into her mother. He couldn't hear what they said to each other since he was behind them and all the noises around him. They both sank onto the ground holding each other. Clarke looked panicked and he understood why.

He hadn't heard all of it from Shumway in detail but apparently they were sending 100 kids to the ground to see if life on Earth was possible. That meant both his sister and Clarke were being sent down too. He saw a guard raise his gun at Clarke and shoot, he wasn't worried too much, it was just something to put her down and asleep. But he caught her eyes as her eyelids started to fold over and her body went limp. He hated seeing her like this. If he didn't know about the 100 he would have thought she was dead, and just the thought of that sent heart wrenching pains in his stomach.

He had grown to like her, a lot. How couldn't he? She was the ark princess for crying out loud. He watched as they picked her up and took her away. He needed to get his job done now or he would miss the take off. His hand twitched on the gun in the holster and he bit his lip. If he had any chance to get onto the ground with his sister and Clarke he would have to do it, shoot the Chancellor.

The fifth time was the last and the first for him. The drop ship had landed, he heard up above him that two kids died and he prayed one of them wasn't his sister or Clarke. He unbuckled himself and rose from the seat before anyone and made his way down the ladder, a couple people following after him. He got to the door; there was a lever on the side he was sure that opened up the door.

Felling around for it on the wall he felt it and grasped it. There was a crowd downstairs now. A voice reached his ears, "You can't do that! The air outside could be toxic!" He turned to the voice. It was a man named Wells, the Chancellors son.

"Then we're all going to die anyways." He said to the man and he was right. Even if they didn't go outside they would die in here and that really isn't how he wanted to die. Another voice rang out, one he instantly recognized.

"Bellamy?" He looked over to the ladder quickly. Octavia was making her way down it and through the crowd around him. He heard whispers like, "Isn't that the girl they found under the floor?" or "Damn, for a girl found in the floor she's hot." But he paid no mind to them as Octavia came up to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, he wasn't able to see her ever since he was moved up to the solitary floor in the sky box and he had been worried about her.

"Look how big you've gotten." He mumbled into her hair.

"What are you doing here?" She said into his shirt. He almost laughed, wasn't it obvious?

"Somebody's got to protect you." The whispers were still going on and apparently he was more capable of ignoring them then his feisty sister. She turned her head about to yell at them for talking about her but he grabbed her shoulders quickly, making her look at him.

"How about we give them something else to call you? Like the first girl to walk on Earth again after 100 years?" She smiled up at him and nodded. He gave one last swoop of the crowd looking for that familiar head of blonde hair but found none. He sighed and grabbed the lever again, pushing it down.

The door creaked loudly and the familiar machine hum went through the drop ship. Light spilled from the crack, as it got bigger. Soon they were all bathed in sunlight. Every one took a breath and just listened to the sounds around them. Birds were chirping off into the distance and the trees were swaying in the wind around them. Octavia took a couple hesitant steps to the edge of the door; giving one final look to her brother as she gave a small jump and landed on the ground. She smiled brightly and spun around.

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" Everyone yelled in a frenzy and went for the door. Everyone screamed, laughed, and yelled as they rushed out of the drop ship and onto earth. Everyone was so happy, but Bellamy was missing someone that he didn't see exit the drop ship. Clarke.

"Bellamy?" Bellamy turned around to see Clarke standing behind him, looking out onto the lands of earth. "What are you doing here?" He smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her to stand in front of him as he rested his chin on her head.

"Well someone has to protect you down here princess." Clarke scoffed at him but smiled as she looked at the view. Everyone was running around, jumping in the air, climbing trees, oh it was beautiful. "Well, what are we doing still in the drop ship? Come on rebel!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the drop ship and into the sun.

She twirled in it, letting go of Bellamy's hand. He just stood watching her. The light shined down on her blonde hair making it glow and her smile was infectious, causing his own smile as she looked back at him. He wanted to kiss her in that moment, he really did, but he thought he would save it for later. He went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder as she looked over the woods.

"How's the view princess?" He asked.

"Oh it just got a 100x's better." He quirked an eyebrow at her and glanced down at her. He was about to say something but he was cut off…by lips. Clarke was kissing him…wait a minuet that was supposed to be his job. He was going to kiss her first…man..what a major ego deflator. But he soon couldn't think straight from the kiss and the thoughts vanished in his mind and were replaced with only Clarke.

Monty and Jasper jumped off the drop-ship and got an eye full of Clarke and Bellamy kissing. Monty leaned over to tell something to Jasper but screams were ringing out through the air causing him to stop.

"Bell-" One said. "The Ark-" Another screamed. Jaspers eyes widened and he grasped Monty by the shoulders.

"I got it! I'm going to call it, " He said looking up into the sky dreamily. "Bellarke…"


End file.
